Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to data store interface technology to facilitate application development. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention provide a mechanism to facilitate distribution of application functionality across a multi-tier client-server architecture.
Description of the Related Art
Traditional spreadsheets such as Microsoft Excel or Lotus 1-2-3 allow the direct entry of data or formulas into cells with real-time auto calculations that automatically update the values displayed in other cells.
However, with the proliferation of the Internet and multi-tier client server architectures, the present form of the spreadsheet is difficult to integrate.
Some applications attempt to transport the entire spreadsheet across the network to the client, but this is inefficient and not in accord with the multi-tier client server architecture.
Therefore, there is a need to divide the functions of applications, such as spreadsheets, across the client server architecture, including the data store.